Yami DiscoversPAINTBALL GUNS!
by Kyoto Project
Summary: The sequel to the whipped cream story! All Hell Breaks Loose! *CH3 UP!*
1. Mobilize

G: Everyone seemed to like the whipped cream story, so here's the follow up chappie!  
T: What happens when you stick Yami, Yuugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Malik, and Y. Bakura, in the suburbs with nothing but paintball guns? Keep readin & find out!  
K: Once again, Do not own YGO! Or any of the characters! Just the crazy idea!  
Warning: 4 words. ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Yami Discovers...PAINTBALL GUNS!!!  
  
It had been several months since the 'whipped cream' incident. Everything quieted down a bit in Domino, and all was back to normal, with the exception of Yami acting moody and glazed over at the words 'whipped cream', everything went back to normal.   
Except one day when Yuugi & Yami were spring cleaning at Jounouchi's house...   
  
Yami: Hey Yuugi, I found something!  
Jou: Hey you found my old paintball gun! Sweet!  
Yami: What is this 'paintball gun' you speak of Jou-kun?  
Jou: a paintball gun is the greatest invention in the history of games!   
Yuugi: What it basically does is it shoots little balls of paint at people. When you hit someone with a paintball, it'll leave a paint mark and a vicious bruise. That's why you have to wear heavy clothes to stop the bruises.   
Yami: Hmm, lemme see the paintball gun!   
  
Yami took a picture of Anzu and tacked it on the wall farthest from them and proceeded to draw a target on it. Then, Yami stood back and opened fire on it, covering the wall and picture with splat marks and some small dents in the wall.   
  
Yami: I know! Let's have a shootout in the neighborhood!   
Malik: (sticks his head in) Did someone say shootout?   
Yami: Yeah!   
Y. Bakura: (Decked-out half-naked in war paint) YEAH! Let's have a shootout in front of Anzu's house!   
Jou: Hell yeah!   
Yuugi: Where're we going to get the guns?   
Jou: (pulls a wallet out of his pocket) Don't you worry about that now Yuugi, I gotcha covered. Hee hee.   
  
Kaiba's house   
  
Kaiba: WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE FU*C STOLE MY WALLET?!  
  
Mokuba: Why are you screaming Seto?   
  
Kaiba: CUZ SOMEONE STOLE MY WALLET!!! Wait a minute, THE CHIHUAHUA!!!  
HE STOLE MY WALLET!!! I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!!! QUICK MOKUBA! TO THE KAIBA-MOBILE!!! (rides off to find Jou and strangle him)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The whole gang went to the mall to stock up on paintball guns, ammo, padded clothing and...a giant cannon?   
  
Jou: Dat's right! A fu*kin' big-ass cannon!  
Malik: Uh...why the hell would we need a big ass cannon like that?   
Jou: So we can go & paint the town red!   
Yuugi: Yay! Didja hear that Yami-koi? We're gonna paint the town red!  
Yami: All I wanna paint red is Anzu, and her house! Muwahahahahahahahahahaha!   
Malik: Only one problem, How are we gonna carry this mofo? It weighs a ton!  
Y. Bakura: Let's put it on Jounouchi's car!  
Yami: Good idea! To the Monster Garage!   
  
Several hours later...  
  
Jou: Hell Yeah! Now we ready to rumble!   
  
Jounouchi's Trans-am had been transformed from a clunky used car into a souped-up paintball tank. The car had been given a monster truck engine, a new paint job, Nitro boosters, and several more paintball guns mounted on the cannon, which was mounted on a revolving turret. Yami & Y.Bakura were fighting over who got to man the turret.   
  
Yuugi: Guys, Why don't you duel for it?   
  
Y. Bakura: Yeah let's duel for it!   
  
Yami: Agreed, but the loser gets stripped butt-nekkid and pelted with paintballs!   
  
Y. Bakura: You're on baka! Let's go!   
  
A half-hour later...   
  
Y. Bakura: Owwwwwwww! Dat wuz juz fukd up!   
  
Yami: Hey, you wanted to duel for it.   
  
Malik: Hey, Let's not waste our paintballs on this foo'!   
Yuugi: LET'S WASTE EM ON ANZU-TEME!!!   
  
(All hop into the tank and drive towards Anzu's place)   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Seto & Mokuba go in pursuit of the P-tank.   
  
Seto: Hurry driver! I must have vengeance on the Chihuahua! *Fires his rifle into the air*   
  
Driver Pegasus: KAIBA BOI'S GONE MAD! MAD!!! *Starts taking Morphine*   
  
Mokuba: *dials 9-1-1 on his cell-phone* "Hello, Domino County Mental Hospital? Could you send an ambulance to help my brother? He seems to have cracked.   
  
Seto: *starts gunning at random objects* DIE CHIHUAHUA! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
At Anzu's place...   
  
Anzu and Mai were sitting around having a tea party in her blinding pink room.  
All that time, Mai was forced to endure Anzu talking endlessly about friendship, for she had some pictures of her slaughtering cows and making leather outfits out of their hide.   
Mai was already at the point where she was going to go homicidal on Anzu if she didn't stop talking about friendship non-stop.   
  
Mai: *Gets twitchy* I swear, If you don't shut the fu*k up, I'm gonna smack you.  
  
Anzu: BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!!!!   
  
Mai: SHUT UUUUUUUPPPP!!! *Starts strangling Anzu*   
  
Then the bell rang and Mai jumped up to get the door, Anzu followed with her to the living room. What met her was the most strangest thing she'd ever seen. Five guys decked out in camouflage, riding a big-ass car with a big-ass cannon, and several paintball guns aimed at her.  
  
All Five: DUCK!   
  
She quickly obeyed and let Anzu get hit with the barrage of tiny, colored, air-powered missiles. Anzu got sprayed badly and slammed the door on the gunners. Mai hurried out the back door, went through the backyard, and ran towards the group of paintballers.   
  
Mai: Thank God! I thought I was gonna go homicidal on her ass! I need your help!   
  
Malik: With what?   
  
Mai: The teme's got some er, incriminating pictures of me doing stuff.   
  
Y. Bakura: *cackles evilly* What kinda pictures?   
  
Mai: None of your business!   
  
Yami: Then we're not helping you.   
  
Mai: Fine, I'll tell you, just don't laugh. The pics are about me slaughtering cows. You happy?   
  
Yami: And I thought I was the leather-fetish type. Okay then, we'll help.  
  
Jou: Let's go people!   
  
Then the Kaiba bro's limo drove up to the tank, Unfortunately, Seto had the misfortune of jumping in front of the cannon...  
  
Malik: FIRE!   
  
Yami unleashed the cannon on Seto, who went flying through the front door of Anzu's house. Yuugi stayed with the cannon while Yami, Y.Bakura, Malik, & Jounouchi charged through the door, stepping on Seto's face as he was on the floor. Slowly he got up and limped towards the tank.   
  
More to come later... 


	2. ATTAK OF THE FUZZY PINK THINGS!

G: Sorry we left you peeps hangin' so here's part 2 of PAINTBALL GUNS!   
K: Once again, DO NOT OWN YGO!   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Yami Discovers...PAINTBALL GUNS!!!   
(Part 2: ATTACK OF THE FUZZY PINK THINGS!!!)  
  
Yami, Bakura, Malik, & Jounouchi were crouching their way through Anzu's house searching for her while searching for the pictures of Mai slaughtering cows.   
  
Malik: RA! I'M GETTING BLINDED HERE! THERE'S TOO MANY FUZZY, PINK THINGS! YEECH!   
Yami: Just shut up and take it like a man Malik!   
Malik: I AM taking it like a man!   
Bakura: Well you suck cock at it!   
Yami: Shh! Listen.   
  
A deep rumbling sound emanated within the depths of the kitchen. Jou took a quick peek in the door and quickly slammed it shut.   
  
Bakura: What did you see?   
Jou: *Ghostly look on his face* Anybody got a flamethrower?   
Yami: Nope.   
Jou: Grenades?   
Malik: Nope.   
  
The door burst open without warning, and out swarmed a gigantic stream of fuzzy, pink, hairballs. The group frantically took refuge behind a couch.  
  
Bakura: What're we gonna do!? In a matter of minutes we're gonna be overrun by the pink, fuzzy things!   
Yami: Wait, I think I've got something! *Pulls out a grenade*   
Malik: Is that what I think it is?   
Yami: It's a Napalm!   
Jou: Well what're you waiting for!? Throw it! Throw it!  
Yami: Here goes. FIRE IN THE HOLE!  
  
Yami hurled the Napalm over the couch, into the swarm of fuzzy things. A deep boom emanated, as well as cries of millions of fuzzy things dying. When the carnage subsided the room was covered in...  
  
Jou: WHIPPED CREAM?! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YAMI?!   
Yami: It sounded like a good idea. Besides, at least we got rid of the pink, fuzzy, hairballs.   
Bakura: Well yeah, but why whipped cream?!   
Yami: Let's just go on shall we?   
Bakura: Yami's still hooked on whipped cream!   
Yami: I am seriously going to smack you down fool!  
Bakura: Yeah? Then do it!   
Yami: You're still sore from the bruises baka. Don't push it. *adds the Death-glare*  
Bakura: Okei, shutting up.   
  
They went up a stairwell that was decorated with all sorts of strange arcane symbols.   
They went up farther and farther up until they hit a sign near a door that said:   
"WARNING! THIS AREA PROTECTED BY WATCH-POODLES! PROCEED @ YOUR OWN RISK!~Anzu"  
  
Malik: I ain't scared of some scrawny, flea-bitten, mutts! I'm going in!  
Bakura: No Malik! You don't even know how big they are!   
Malik: Screw you! I'm goin' in!   
Jou: Have it your way. *lets Malik pass*  
  
Malik charged in with paintball guns blazing, while the door shut on him. The others simply waited while girlish screaming and gunfire erupted from the room. Seconds later, Malik practically flew out the door while Yami, Bakura, and Jou, slammed the door on the nuzzle of a giant, fuzzy, pink, poodle. Malik was curled in a fetal position sucking his thumb.  
  
Malik: Oh Ra, That..was...fucking...scary.  
Yami: What did you see in there?   
Malik: I saw a big-ass, three-headed, poodle! It was guarding a door with a bunch of Petit Angels around it!   
Bakura: Told you not to go in, but did you listen? Nooooooooooo, You didn't!   
Malik: Oh shut up, before I shoot your bruises again!   
Bakura: Shutting up.  
Yami: I'll go in there!   
Jou: No! Don't make the same mistake Malik-baka made!   
Yami: Don't worry Jou, as long as I have whipped cream, I'm invincible! *goes inside*   
  
INSIDE:  
  
Yami was armed with a can of whipped cream inside the shocking pink room.   
The poodle was waiting in front of the door. Tall, triple-headed, pink, & u-g-l-y-you-aint'-got-no-alibi, hideous. He opened the can and sprayed some into his mouth. Suddenly, he began to tremor & shake, soon he turned into...THE INCREDIBLE HULK?!   
  
Yami: Yami-Hulk smash fuzzy, ugly, pink doggie! (AN: Think of the Hulk w/ Yami's hairdo!!! XD!!!)  
  
After half an hour, Yami-Hulk kicked the everlasting piss out of the poodle by swinging it in a circle, and smashing them over the head with a gigantic...CAKE PAN!?   
  
Y. Hulk: Me turn doggie into cake-batter! Me bake & take back to Aibou!   
  
After the poodle was turned into cake batter & baked, Yami turned back into his normal self and stuffed the cake into one of his pockets.   
  
Yami: Just great. That's the 3rd shirt that I've ripped out of. Oh well, I guess it's time for another trip to the Banana Republic.   
  
The others burst in with guns drawn, and were surprised that Yami was still standing in the middle of the room. (Half-naked of course)   
  
Jou: By Ra! You're still alive!? But how?!   
Yami: Like I said, WHIPPED CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts pounding his chest like King-Kong)  
Malik: *sweatdrop* Uh...yeah.--'  
  
Then, just as they were starting to relax, the room shook and split open. Anzu flew in, as a pink, mutant wasp. (think of that wasp lady from Onimusha, and splice Anzu's face into it. Paint it pink too)   
  
Anzu: Were you looking for the pictures? Well too bad! You'll never get them! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Bakura: And what makes you think you can stop us?   
  
Anzu: CUZ' NOW I'M A GIANT, PINK, WASP! And the only way you bakas will ever escape, is to leave Yami with me!   
  
Yami: So? That doesn't mean we can't stop a flying freak-show like you. AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GONNA STAY IN THIS PINK, FUZZY, HELL HOLE YOU CALL A HOUSE?! WITH YOU?!   
  
Anzu: Why not? I like you! (AN: Oh God, That reminded me of Bud Hawley. Not cool.)  
  
Yami: Yeah? Well the majority of peeps in this world, me included, simply hate you, mainly cuz we're borderline sick of your non-stop bitching about friendship!  
Anzu-wasp: THAT'S IT! YOU'LL ALL PAY! COME MY CHILDREN! DEVOUR THEM ALL!!!  
  
Then giant, flying, ants flew in and surrounded the squad of paintballers.   
  
Bakura: Uh, Yami? Having some whipped cream wouldn't be a bad idea right now!   
Yami: Crap! I ran out of whipped cream! And I got a vicious headache!   
Jou: Well now what the fuck do we do?!   
Malik: *Imitating southern accent* I say, speak softly and carry a big-ass flamethrower!   
*Whips out flamethrower*   
Jou: The hell? How come you didn't tell me you had a flamethrower earlier?!   
Malik: Cuz' the authors needed some more "surprise" gags.  
Bakura: Hey! That's MY flamethrower you fucker! Give it back!   
Malik: Go suck a monkey! *torches Bakura*  
Bakura: Gyahhh! THAT'S IT! FIRST YOU BRUISE ME, NOW YOU TORCH ME WITH MY OWN FLAMETHROWER! PREPARE TO DIE MALIK!!!   
  
Black flames began to engulf the tomb robber for a few seconds until he transformed into...  
  
Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I AM OROCCHI BAKURA! SUFFER THE FLAMES OF DARKNESS! *throws a sick-ass fireball @ Malik*   
  
Malik evaded and the fireball hit a group of giant ants instead turning them all into flaming insectoid sausage links. This continued on for five more minutes while Bakura let out a continuous string of curses and fireballs at Malik.   
  
MEANWHILE...(AN: LET THE TESTICULAR INJURIES BEGIN!!!XDXDXD)  
  
Seto woke up in the middle of the lawn near the house covered in red paint. So far, this was the second time he got hit by the mounted paintball cannon from Jounouchi's car, the first time being used as a human "battering ram", the second time being knocked down by Yuugi when Seto tried to get horny on him. Now he was tethered to the lawn and stripped butt-nekkid with his legs spread wide open. The only thing he wore was a cup protector covering the Kaiba family's "jewels."   
  
Seto: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! MOKUBA?! WHERE ARE YOU?! DAMMIT MOKUBA LEMME OUTTA HERE!!!!  
  
Mokuba appeared holding a paintball gun at Seto's balls.   
  
Seto: What the hell do you plan to do with that gun?!   
Mokuba: *answers with several shots to the groin.*  
  
Seto: Gyahh! You sadistic little brat! What did I do to deserve this!   
  
Mokuba: Nothing! Cuz Jounouchi paid me to make a DVD of you getting hit in the crotch repeatedly! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
Back Inside...  
  
The whole place erupted in dark flames as the fight continued between the Anzu and the Paintballers. How will this fight end? Will Seto's pubic bones ever heal? And will Bakura ever get payback on Malik for torching him with his own flamethrower? Find out on chapter 3: The epic showdown!   
  
G: You know something? That should've been Anzu tied out there on the lawn instead of Seto.   
T: Then why did you have Anzu turn into a mutant wasp anyway? You could've had Orocchi Bakura using one of his sick-ass fireballs on Anzu instead!   
K: Know something else? This should've been rated R instead of PG-13, because of the excessive use of the F-word. That and excessive groin injury.  
G: Well, it's too late to change the rating now. Sides, the last chappie's gonna be really short and have more Anzu-bashing. I swear!  
T: Well friends, It's time to depart. Till next chappie, R+R! 


	3. Demolition Men!

G: HEEEEEEERRRREEEEESSSSS' GENJI!! Yes I know that most of you peeps have been itching to find out what the hell happens to Yami & Co. And as promised, I have it!  
  
However, Tsurugi left to "tie up" some loose ends. So Kura's here to help.  
  
K: YOU WANT THE DISCLAIMER YOU LAME TURDS!? GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!  
  
G: Woah, chill out Kura.   
  
WARNING: Constant name-calling, repeated crotch-beating, and...yeah.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Yami Discovers...PAINTBALL GUNZ!  
  
Crapter 3: Showdown  
  
Last time: Yami and company get trapped by the flying Anzu-wasp! Then, Bakura transforms into the Orocchi, and begins to take out his anger on Malik, unaware that the place is burning down...  
  
O. Bakura: DAMMIT MALIK! HOLD STILL SO I CAN TORCH YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN ASS!   
  
Malik: FACK NO YOU ESCAPED MENTAL PATIENT!!!  
  
The battle dragged on for several hours inside the room where Yami had slain the monstrous poodle earlier. Earlier in the battle, Anzu had them all surrounded by her swarms of fuzzy, pink, ant-soldiers. After getting torched by Malik with his own flamethrower however, Bakura became a secret weapon bent on torching Malik, while unintentionally destroying the place...  
  
Jou: Uh, Yami? Don'cha think we should get the fack outta here? The whole place might come dome on our heads!   
  
Yami: Hang on, this is very entertaining. (grabs more popcorn)  
  
Jou: What about Anzu?   
  
Yami: Use this.(hands Jou a flamethrower)   
  
Jou: Where the hell do you get these?   
  
Yami: What're ya? The fuzz? The Man? The Pigs?   
  
Jou: (Faux brit accent) Bloody hell NO!!!   
  
Yami: Then what're you waiting for? START BLOWING SHIT UP!!!!  
  
Jou: At long last, the opportunity to live out my fantasy as a mad arsonist! MUWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) Okay, SOMEONE's been playing too much Grand Theft Auto...   
  
MEANWHILE...on the front lawn  
  
Seto had been through several "Protector tests" which pitted his flimsy cup protector against paintballs, tank treads, bulldozers, avalanches, landslides, cannons, magnums, attack dogs, and various other painful challenges. Now, a TV crew and several reporters had gathered at the scene, witnessing the most bizarre thing to happen in Domino.  
  
Reporter: Good evening Kotomi Akamaru, here. Tonight we witness a rather amazing, if not sadistic, spectacle happening in front of the residence of the village idiot, Anzu Mazaki. Here we have the Kaiba brothers Mokuba and Seto-  
  
Seto: IT'S SETO AND MOKUBA DAMMIT!!!   
  
Kotomi: SHUT UP! I'M WORKING HERE!!! (kicks Seto in the jewels)  
  
Seto: (Retches in agony despite having his testicles pulverized repeatedly.)   
  
Kotomi: (to Mokuba) So tell me, why are you torturing your big brother Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: For two reasons. One, I got bribed to tie Seto to the lawn, and he made me look like a complete ass in front of my girlfriend!   
  
Seto: I didn't know you even HAD a girlfriend you ugly monkey!  
  
Mokuba: Go suck on this you Italian man-whore! (Uses car-mounted cannon to further abuse Seto)  
  
Seto: (continues to retch in intense pain)  
  
Kotomi: I see. And what about you sir? (Points to Yuugi)  
  
Yuugi: (Holding Camera) Me? I'm just getting this on DVD so I can make tons of copies and sell em' all!   
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Owie.  
  
Mai: You guys are twisted...  
  
Back inside...  
  
All of the ant-warriors had been torched thanks to Orocchi Bakura who was now happily roasting Malik's carcass on a spit over a black fire.  
  
Bakura: (caresses his flamethrower Gollum-style) My Precioussssssss.  
  
Yami: You're starting to scare the fack outta me.   
  
Jou: Heh, so much for her "children."   
  
Anzu: So? I've got other surprises for you!   
  
Yami: Like what? Talking us to death? HA!   
  
Anzu: Something far worse! (AN: IF you've NEVER heard of Xenosaga, just picture amoebas with Anzu's ugly mug on all of em') Arise! Gnosis!   
  
Bakura: Gnosis? AHHHHHHHHHHH!   
  
What came through the wall was the most horrifying thing everyone ever saw.   
  
A thing that had tons of heads that looked like Anzu's, moved like a slug, and sounded just as horrifying. It also kept on spewing mindless drivel about world peace, friendship, bunnies, hair gel and a crapload of other things. To make things even worse however, she melded herself into the Hydra-like beast, and grew even larger.   
  
Malik: (wakes himself from his coma) SHIT! WHAT IS THAT THING?!  
  
Jou: That's Anzu right after she came outta her fat momma's ass and had plastic surgery!  
  
All: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Anzu: SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!  
  
Yami: You're right, It ain't funny, It's DAMN-RIGHT HYSTERICAL!!!  
  
Bakura: How about this? Anzu's so big, fat, and clumsy, she tried to get to Wal-Mart, but tripped over K-mart, and landed right on Target!   
  
All: (More Hysteric Laughter)  
  
Anzu: YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN! WAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (Proceeds to ooze away from the others)   
  
Yami: Hold it. Just where do you think you're gonna ooze off to?   
  
Anzu: My happy place, where you can't be mean to me any more!   
  
Malik: Where would that be? Up your ass and 'round the corner?   
  
Anzu: No! My room! Where the pictures are! The ones you're looking for! HA!   
  
Bakura: After her!  
  
Yami: (Holds Bakura) Wait a minute, I've got an idea. (Whisper, whisper, whisper)   
  
Bakura: (twisted grin) Oh, Hell yeah.   
  
Jou: Alright Anzu, We'll let your slimy ass go cower in the cardboard box you call a room. Go for it.  
  
Anzu: I will! Humph! (Leaves the room)   
  
Yami: Hey everybody, got any expolsives?   
  
All: (Take out explosives from their pockets)  
  
Yami: Good. Now let's go and set em' around the place!   
  
Jou: If we can't get the pics, then we'll destroy em' and this house!   
  
Yami: That's the whole idea Jou!  
  
With lightning speed, they spread all the dynamite, C4, gasoline, and other explosive crap throughout the place. Yami snuck into Anzu's room and nailed her with an   
  
elephant-strength tranquilizer dart, placed a Hydrogen bomb under her bed and snuck out.  
  
When they were through, they began to fight over the explosive trigger.   
  
Yami: Why don't we all duel for it?  
  
Bakura: Fack no! You always win!   
  
Jou: Draw straws?   
  
Malik: How bou't rock-paper-scissors?   
  
Yami: Alright then, Ready?   
  
All: One, two. Three!   
  
Jou:ROCK!   
  
Bakura: PAPER!  
  
Malik: SCISSORS!  
  
Yami: EXODIA!   
  
JB&M: THE HELL?!   
  
Yami: EXODIA BEATS THE CRAP OUTTA EVERYTHING!!!!XD   
  
Malik:GODDAMMSUNNUVABITCHASSHOLE!!!!!!  
  
Yami: EVERYBODY OUTTA THE PLACE! NOW!  
  
Everyone charged outta the house to avoid having their guts plastered on the nearby houses. Soon, they were outside the place, well away from the house, loaded with high power explosives. Yami also called to the TV crew, Yuugi, Mai, and Mokuba, to find cover.  
  
Seto: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?   
  
Jou: Screw you! I don't like you since you keep calling me a dog, so shut your face! (Shoves his gun up his nose and fires, following up with a kick in the crotch.)   
  
Yami: LET THE FIREWERKS BEGIN!!!  
  
Yami pressed the trigger, and watched as the whole place went skyward, debris spreading everywhere. Everyone oohed and ahhed as they got to view one of the most awesome pyrotechnics show EVER. Explosions rocked the neighborhood as bits of shrapnel shattered the cars parked in the streets. When the dust cleared, Anzu's house was nothing more than a smoldering ruin.   
  
Malik: That...was...the...best...explosion...I've...ever...seen.   
  
Mokuba: Hey Yuugi, Didja get it on DVD?   
  
Yuugi: Oh yeah. Now we can all watch this over and over again!   
  
Bakura: Where's the body though?   
  
As if on cue, the charred corpse of Anzu fell on top of Seto, who was STILL tied to the ground. Later, Yami had to mind-crush all the TV crew so they wouldn't know who created the explosion.   
  
Yami: Well Mai, we didn't get the pictures...  
  
Bakura: But at least we destroyed them!  
  
Malik: And we flattened Anzu's house!   
  
Yuugi: And to top it off, I got footage of Seto getting kicked in the crotch, and the explosion!   
  
Mokuba: And I got revenge for him embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend!   
  
Jou: (stomach growl) Woah, After all that, I'm in the mood for a little snack.   
  
Bakura: What you mean by a "little" is a shitload!   
  
Jou: Whatever, To the Pizza Hut!  
  
All: Yeah! (drives off while dragging Anzu's lifeless corpse)  
  
Seto: Uh, hello? Anybody? Somebody? HELP ME!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
G: Well, that was a wild ride while it lasted, but it ends now!   
  
T: Me thinks that was all bashing, no humor ya think?   
  
K: I guess so...   
  
All: But what do YOU think? REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
